Problem: Solve for $z$, $- \dfrac{-10}{4z - 2} = \dfrac{1}{7} $
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $4z - 2$ $ 10 = \dfrac{4z - 2}{7} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $7$ $ 70 = 4z - 2 $ $70 = 4z - 2$ $72 = 4z$ $4z = 72$ $z = \dfrac{72}{4}$ Simplify. $z = 18$